


Written

by lotesse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Community: hp_femslash, Drabble, F/F, Ink, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna asks, "Why are there words written on you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoeless_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shoeless_girl).



Ginny stands naked in the Room of Requirement where they've stumbled, giggling and blushing and eager, and almost covers herself in sudden shyness.

Luna looks at her, eyes shining in the candlelight, and asks, "Why are there words written on you?"

"No one has ever seen them before."

Luna smiles. "Boys don't see anything."

When Ginny tells her about the black hair and cruel smiles and blood and ink, Luna skins out of her clothes and curls around her. "Boys don't understand words either. Words are fluid, like us." Ginny doesn't understand, but Luna bends down to kiss the inkstains.


End file.
